


Who You Are When We're Alone

by singlesrvngfrend



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlesrvngfrend/pseuds/singlesrvngfrend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is pretty uptight around the "children" and CIA, but when he and Erik hit the road to find more mutants, he loosens up considerably. Basically a strip club pwp; who needs plot when Charles and Erik are having sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who You Are When We're Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Magneto or Professor X, more's the pity. Thanks to invaderwitch for the quick read-through; all remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Comments are ♥

The fake leather squeaked as Sandy ground down against Erik. Her blonde hair brushed against Erik’s cheek, catching a few strands in his stubble. Her legs spread and settled outside of his, hips undulating to rub her ass against the ridge of his cock, back arching to shove her tits out.

Sandy put her arms up and behind her to wrap her hands around Erik’s neck, tracing her nails through the short hairs at his nape. Erik hissed through his teeth and closed his eyes, feeling Charles’ heat in his mind even stronger than Sandy’s hands on his skin or her ass in his lap.

Another roll of her hips slotted his dick right in the dip between her cheeks, so strongly that even through his trousers he could feel her flimsy thong. Erik placed one steadying hand on her waist, just above her hip, and the pulse of _want_ he felt from Charles made his cock jump, leaking precome into his briefs. He brought his other hand up, then, to bracket Sandy’s hips on both sides, letting the want from Charles direct his actions, the glaze of desire in his eyes from across the room.

Charles was flushed, mouth so vividly red even in the poor, lurid lighting, and hanging slightly open even as his fingers pressed to his temple to stay hidden from the stripper in Erik’s lap. Erik’s right hand inched in toward her navel, and both she and Charles gasped when two fingers swiped below the waistband of her panties.

“You’re not supposed to touch,” she panted, still grinding back against him, legs and stomach tense with what Charles silently informed him was both desire and anxiety.

“Who says?” Erik asked, but he moved his hand away until only his thumb brushed the lacy edge of the thong. “You?” He slipped his thumb on a slow, slow drag across the skin just underneath her panties, vulnerable and sensitive, and looked at Charles. “Do you say I’m not supposed to touch, sweetheart?”

Sandy trembled and whimpered, put her hands on Erik’s thighs and held on, whispered, “No.”

Erik could feel how much Charles wanted him to ask, so he put his mouth right next to Sandy’s ear and murmured, “Do you want me to touch you?” She bit her lip and nodded shakily, and Erik rewarded her with the tip of his tongue, tracing the pale curve of her ear. “Do you want me to make you come?” She whimpered again, turning her face into his neck to moan.

 _“Please_ ,” he felt against his skin. Erik locked eyes with Charles as he traced one hand across the top of her thong and the other up the inside of her thigh, feeling wetness at the top, both on her skin and in the scrap of fabric covering her. She clenched her thighs when Erik’s fingers slid up, pushing the damp thong away and slipping between her labia.

Charles’ breathing was ragged and even faster than Sandy’s when Erik pressed two fingers inside her where it was hot and tight, and Charles’ eyes squeezed tightly shut when she ground down against Erik’s hand and shuddered, moaning. Erik fucked his fingers out and in again slowly, drawing out her orgasm, and watched Charles gasp for breath as the pleasure bleeding from Sandy threatened the control he had on his concealment.

He knew Charles had found it when Sandy rose to gather her clothes and left without comment or a backwards glance, closing the door behind her. Charles’ hand moved from his temple to sweep through his hair, smoothing the sweat-dampened fringe from off his forehead. Erik watched him stand and move slowly, as though walking through cold molasses, to where Erik sat, rumpled and smug and hard as nails.

Charles kneed his way onto the booth seat astride Erik’s legs in mimicry of the straddle Sandy’s lap dance had started out in. Erik didn’t hesitate to reach out and touch Charles, but his hand was caught midway to the white cotton damp across Charles’ chest and pressed to Charles’ mouth.

Erik’s hips bucked when Charles moaned around his fingers, clever tongue tracing over Erik’s skin that was already slick from Sandy’s arousal and come. Charles scraped his teeth across Erik’s knuckle and released Erik’s fingers with a sucking pop that made Erik’s dick twitch again. His mouth was so red, always so red, and Erik felt as though he were held almost immobile by lust.

Charles hastily set to opening Erik’s trousers, standing up to remove his own once Erik’s briefs were shoved down just enough, below his balls, to free his cock. “She wanted you, you know.”

Erik nodded, barely able to listen to Charles’ words as he moved again to straddle Erik’s lap, naked from the waist down. “Wanted more than your fingers. Wanted you to open her up, press your cock inside, your big cock, god, she could feel how big you are, wanted you fucking her deep and wide.” Charles sucked on Erik’s fingers again, the same ones that had pushed inside of Sandy, and moved them down to rub against his hole, letting Erik take over and press slowly inside.

“But she can’t have this,” Charles gasped as Erik’s knuckles—a flare of width where they were pressed together—spread him open a little further. Charles dragged his own hand, loose and gentle, down the length of Erik’s cock. “No one can. It’s mine. You’re mine.” He leaned forward to kiss Erik, frantic and tasting of salt and sweet, man and woman, intoxicating. “Let me have it, Erik. Please.”

“ _Charles_ ,” Erik groaned, and again when Charles pressed himself down on Erik’s cock, panting through the discomfort of too little lube and prep. Once fully seated, he had to go slow, the deliberate drag and slide calling focus to every inch of contact of Erik’s dick inside him. Erik was practically writhing beneath him in minutes, desperate to thrust deep into that welcoming tightness.

Charles put one hand on Erik’s shoulder and wound the other up in his tie, using his hold to steady himself as he rode Erik’s cock, concentration etched across his face in little furrows around his eyes and mouth. When he found the perfect angle his face slackened immediately, smoothing and drawing out to a round O of pure pleasure.

He didn’t speed up or go harder, but Erik could feel it anyway as Charles got closer, the tension in the air ratcheting as Erik fought not to come first.

“Erik,” Charles gasped, and Erik wasn’t surprised to find Charles’ intense gaze focused on him, eyes dark and glassy with lust. “Don’t touch her again. Nobody. Just me. Touch me, Erik.”

“Yes,” Erik agreed, hands tight around Charles’ ribcage, as Charles leaned forward to kiss Erik, whimpering when his cock brushed Erik’s stomach through his shirt. “Only you, Charles,” he murmured as Charles grunted and moaned his way through his orgasm, coming hot and wet over Erik’s shirt, sticking it to his skin.

Erik came like an afterthought, rocking easily up into Charles’ pliant body, his come making the last few thrusts easier and hotter, his pleasure drawing out like Charles’ sigh against his shoulder.

He liked this Charles, so much looser and easier than the uptight English professor he portrayed around the children and government officials, his sister. Soon their recruiting mission would be complete, and they would have to return to the CIA base where Charles would do what was expected of him, instead of what pleased him, what pleased Erik.

Until then, Erik would take advantage of Charles’ lack of inhibitions; take whatever Charles would give him whenever he wanted to give it, for as long as it lasted.


End file.
